Fire of emotions
by Kammyh
Summary: A fire bird appears and takes Kai's cousin. Her friends plus Kai go to rescue her. Will this change the small village life? A fire haired boy appears, is he the cause of everything? How is he linked with Kai? YurixKai, bits of ReiMao and maleRei CHAP2 UP
1. Default Chapter

Title: FIRE OF EMOTIONS

Author: Kammyh

Genre: Alternative Universe/Romance/Angst

Rating: PG13, but it can change

Summary: A fire bird appears and takes Mao away. Her friends go to rescue her. Will this change the small village life? A fire haired boy appears, is he the cause of everything? How is he linked with Kai? KaixYuri (KaixTala), slash of ReiMao and Rei/male

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. If someone doesn't believe the owner thing ask Takao Aoki.

Warnings: The story contains sexual implication that could be described, so don't like DON'T READ. Mostly YAOI. That means malexmale or male/male or MaleMale as you wish. There is just slashes of heterosexual pairings. No Mao's bashings. English is not my native language (people say also Italian is not, anyway) and I'm not perfect (am I Borg/Biovolt creation?), so BE TOLERANT about mistakes and so on.

I'll use the Italian/Japanese names. If someone needs a little 'dictionary' here you are:

Yuri is Tala, Ivan is Ian, Vorkov is Boris,

Boris is Bryan, Takao is Tyson, Hito is Voltaire,

Sergey is Spencer, Rei is Ray, Prof K is the chief or Kenny,

Kiki is Kevin, Mao is Mariah, Lai is Lee

Chapter one: Apparition of a god

It was a sunny day. The almost infinite green land stood out brilliant against the light blue sky mixed up with rare white clouds. Peasants were working hard with their spades and all around them there were just the sound of the cold metal moving the ground. The day was hot and streams of sweat flowed down burning cheeks everywhere even across the ones of the younger ones, who where working in groups of four people not so distant from the elders.

A young two-toned haired boy stretched out and looked up at the burning sun. Wet light blue hair fell behind as the head arose discovering bright flaming eyes soon closed to defend themselves from the blinding light. As the slate haired head lowered, a hand arose and mixed the front light blue locks with the gray ones flowing long behind him. Salty crystals of sweat covered the pale skin strangely untouched by every effect of the hot climate. The blue ripped short tee and the tight pair of trousers barely hided the perfect muscular form under them.

His glare moved to the line, which divided earth and sky. Somewhere there was their village, about five kilometers far that way. The sun seemed to have reached his zenith, she would be here soon.

"Hey, guys! What do you think about have a break?! It's lunch time!!"

A pink haired screaming girl ran towards the group of boys in which the slate haired was, while the other village women and girls brought the other men and boys their meals in a more polite way. The teens welcomed the girl and went straight to seat under a near tree shadow, just the red eyed didn't move and simply stared at the others.

"Kai! Come along if you want to get something! Last time we ate was six hours ago at breakfast, don't blame us when all is finished!!" Shouted a black haired from the group. His long mane fell on the yellow shirt open showing his chest as the cheering girl played with the dark locks.

"Don't mind. I'm not hungry, Lai. Moreover I've decided to finish this part of the field by the end of the day and I'm not going to waste my time or leave this place without have done what I've said."

The slate haired looked away from the puzzled expression of his cousin and went back to his work. Well, he was really a foster cousin, just like Mao, the pink haired. He loved the beautiful landscape of the Chinese countryside and also his friends (…or cousins, whatever), but he just didn't belonged there and the people he would met in this place out of the world would never fill the void in his heart, because he would never be like them entirely. For this reason he had to make every time something more than them, be superior to just be at their same level, do something to be really loved like them because he didn't have the same blood in his veins. Something was missed, in this way maybe he could fill the sense of loneliness he felt…maybe.

"Hey, Kai, I was joking! You can't survive without eat 'till evening and, besides, the field can wait. At least do that for Mao, who prepared all this also for you!"

'Yeah, cousin! Do that for little Mao, please!'

Mao, hearing herself being called, become even more cheerful and went near Kai, bringing him to the others. The slate haired boy could do nothing more than let the pink haired bring him wherever she wanted and let her put a bowl with some rice between his hands.

With Lai, his sister Mao and Kai there were other two boys, a big one with a light green jacket, same color trousers and a orange T-shirt, named Gao and a smaller one green haired, Kiki. The two were somehow related between themselves and then again to Lai's family. To make it short: the village in where they lived was so small that everyone knew each other and had some type of blood relationship with each other. Relations with other villages were improbable thanks to the distance that separate them from the border territory they lived in. Thinking about it, how could a child have come out from nowhere in a place like that?

Kai saw Mao run back to the village, stop and turn to wave them hello. That girl was amazing with her heated vitality, just like a burning fire. He liked fire and he was fire himself. You can say fire was the main element of his soul burning for something unknown, maybe that's why he cared so much for his cousin, like their fates were someway connected between each others.

Suddenly an enormous fire bird appeared and flew down. She seemed an eagle, just bigger and with flaming red flames in place of common feathers. When those animals appeared elders said something was announced as they were supposed to be gods servant and gods themselves. It could be positive or negative, but usually it brought changes and all changes were supposed to end in a tragedy.

All the peasants stared shocked at the flaming bird, but the initial surprise quickly became tremendous fear and horror as it flew just few centimeters from the ground towards the workers and then back up bringing with her a screaming pink haired.

"MAO!!" The guy's voices were now one as they realized what had just happened. A scream was heard also between the elders as the women cried and Mao's mother passed out in her husband's arms.

The fire bird flew away towards the only mountain you could see in miles where it was supposed to have its place, but also where adults were not supposed to go. Kai and Lai looked at each other already knowing they were the only one that could try and get Mao back home, and ran back to the village in order to take something to eat for the expedition followed by Gao and Kiki. The other guys were too stunned to even think about go and rescue their friend.

At the village things were packed in a rush, but there was all what they needed: food, rope, a blanket and a dagger to defend themselves. Kai was as always the first finishing his packing.

"You slow ass haven't finished yet?! Lai, I thought Mao was something more for you! I don't care a bit and I've already finished, would you like to hurry up or you want to eat burned Mao at dinner!"

Lai grinned at Kai and wondered about kill him instead the bird (immortal, by the way). Luckily Gao and Kiki didn't live with Kai, but for whom did the slate haired could be a real pain in the ass when he was in a rush.

"I'm finished, now go and get the other two."

"Yeah, TWO! I wonder why no other else went with us! We can go there unobserved and the worst is just lead her away! Staying here is the most dangerous choice because it can come back." Said Kai going out of the old wood hovel in which his 'family' lived with Lai's one.

"Maybe they fear travel with you more than that sort of monster…" Whispered Lai at his side. He loved Kai, but the red eyed was really too much demanding sometimes and had the thing to be the best and the leader whatever they had to do. A damn good leader though, that's why elder loved him while most of the other guys hated him.

"You said something?"

"No! Absolutely nothing, cousin!" Lai's faked smile was so false that even someone less quick minded than Kai would have suspected something. Lai was trusting anyway, he could say whatever he wanted. He always means nothing of all he said.

"Whatever."

The arguing with Lai gave Gao and Kiki the time to exit their hovel and reach the other two before Kai could scream to them also.

The mountain wasn't very far from their place, they would be there in a day and maybe other people would follow them. Just few hours had passed when they saw a long raven haired boy on a white horse going towards them with other two guys (a blonde and a dark haired) after him on brown ones.

The group stopped and waited for the upcoming boys. As they went nearer the four peasants fully recognized them. The raven haired wore a long fine embroidered white tunic with golden border and blue stripes on the upper part and a pair of blue trousers. On his front head shined a red gem symbol of the high class he was member of. The other two were both dressed with a light armor on a green suit the blonde and a blue one the other.

"Hey Kai, Lai! Where are you going? We were coming to see you right now!" Said the first boy as he got off his white horse and moved some of his dark locks, which had fallen over his golden eyes.

"Glad to see you prince Rei. I'm afraid but we have no time for chatting right now, Mao has been taken away and for save her I've also had to give up my purpose of end working MY piece of field before night comes."

Rei laughed at Kai's faked lack of interest in his cousin's life and went nearer him. In the meanwhile the other boys had reached up the group and got off their horses.

"Please Kai give up your bad mood to me and all the price thing and explain me what happened."

Kai stared at the price mute, so it was Lai who took one step towards the couple and explained everything.

"So that enormous fire bird took away my sis and brought her at the forbidden mountain. No one went after us when we came back to the village, so there is just us to save her."

The raven haired looked serious and stared there mute for a while. Kai on the other way was getting nervous. Not that he thought Mao was so much in danger because usually fire Gods don't take away people to eat them, but save her quickly enough would made him be more part of his family being one of the savior of the family 'little baby' and…something more than just his cousin was calling him from that damned mountain.

"Stay here as long as ya want my prince, but we have to hurry up. If you want to excuse me."

Kai turned gracefully his back to his prince and took few steps towards the mountain. Rei crossed his arms on his chest and glared at his annoyed friend.

"Wait a minute Kai! I've made up my mind and I won't let you go alone. Mao is a good friend of my and I want to help her, besides you can't do that alone and you will be there quicker if we carry you there."

The quicker thing was very appreciated by the two-toned haired, who step back in front of the raven haired.

"We are four, you are three. How do you think to make it?"

"I'm your prince, honey, and I find a way for everything. Kiki is the smaller one of yours, so he could sit in front of Max, the lither one of mine, and Lai, who is the smaller of you other guys can sit behind him. Gao with Takao and you with me."

Kai thought a little bit about it. The choices made sense, but he was not comfortable with the idea of stay so close to the long haired handsome Chinese.

"Cut off the honey part, please, and go ahead, we have wasted already too much time."

Rei didn't fall to notice the small hint of resignation in his friend voice and grinned at it…or him.

"Please, you first."

Don't ask how they become friends, they were and that was enough for them. There was a silent joke every time they seen each other that briefly consisted in Kai don't give a damn of the real meaning of Rei's title and Rei don't give a damn of Kai's male pride. Strangely enough they still got along.

Kai climbed in to the straddle followed by Rei who made his best to make the slate haired uncomfortable all the way. To straddle his waist with his arms and lead him dangerously closer and closer to his own, lay light kisses on his head and lick the bare skin of his neck were just few of the things the red eyed had to endure. The raven haired liked doing that to Kai, but he liked even more to see how the slate haired reacted to his ministration: both irritated and strangely turned on.

They reached the mountain before the sun fall down. The cerulean sky was now taking a more reddish tone, but the sun still owned its gold globe, which made deep contrast with another sort of globe, this time red. The fire god let out his hight pitched cry and then let its wings down and lose the appearance of a ball showing her magnificent beauty.

The golden eyed prince got off his horse and holding the reins with one hand offered Kai the other to help him get off. The red eyed slapped Rei's hand and got off all alone… almost killing himself. That was not so bad for his first adventure on a horse. The raven haired rolled his eyes and took his friend on his feet by force offering him something to clean up from the dirt he was all covered of. Kai took nervously the cloth and muttered something like a thanks, which was more something like a course.

"Maybe next time you will accept my hand. Ya know, horses can be pretty dangerous for people that aren't used to ride them. I would be glad to teach you anyway…anytime…" Grinned the golden eyed.

"I would like you not to, really." Kai complained and shuddered at the idea of more rides like the last one.

Rei let his horse free to go wherever he wanted. In the meanwhile Max and Takao reached them up with the other guys and let theirs follow the white one.

"We need a plan, have you already think about one, sir?" Asked the dark haired guard as he held his position at a respectful distance from his prince.

"How many times have I to tell you to not call me sir!" Complained a pretty irritated prince. "Anyway I was too busy torturing my friend over there to think about what to do."

Rei pointed at Kai, who grinned. Rei grinned back and Max laughed.

"Was your fault also his fall down?"

Rei evil smile grew wider.

"Maybe a little, blondie, but he has done almost all 'by himself'." Smiled Rei followed by loud laugh from everyone.

"It could be, but at least your 'torturing' hasn't prevented me from think about how save my cousin." Protested Kai, now pretty fuming with rage.

The slate haired threw one of his tremendous death glares to Kiki who was still laughing. All the boys turned serious and put themselves in line in front of Kai, who started looking at them like a commander would have done with his soldiers.

TBC

Kam: YAI!!! Pretty cold over here so… New ficcy!

Kai: How happened I'm Mao's cousin?

Rei: Wait a minute why I'm paired with a girl? Especially one like Mao?

Kam: My gosh! You two surely hate her!! Anyway I need her in my story so shut the fk up! I'll give Rei some cute boys to play with, don't worry. By the way, suggestions would be appreciated…mmm I was thinking about Boris, I don't know…

Yuri: I'm not in the first chappy, how do you think to explain it?!

Kam: Wait 'till the next one…Now do your work.

Yuri: Kammyh needs feedback and to know if she can kill characters even in a PG13, so be nice with her!


	2. Call me Yurichan

Title: FIRE OF EMOTIONS

Author: Kammyh

Genre: Alternative Universe/Romance/Angst

Rating: R

Summary: A fire bird appears and takes Mao away. Her friends go to rescue her. Will this change the small village life? A fire haired boy appears, is he the cause of everything? How is he linked with Kai? YurixKai (TalaxKai), slash of ReiMao and male/Rei

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. If someone doesn't believe the owner thing ask Takao Aoki.

Warnings: The story contains sexual implication that could be described, so don't like DON'T READ. Mostly YAOI. That means malexmale or male/male or MaleMale as you wish. There are just slashes of heterosexual pairings. No Mao's bashings. English is not my native language (people say also Italian is not, anyway) and I'm not perfect (am I Borg/Biovolt creation?), so BE TOLERANT about mistakes and so on.

Ok, Kammyh had prepared yet this little situation comedy to cheer herself up:

Kam: no one reviewed…

Yuri: Because I'm not in, dear..

Kam(death glare): Bet it?

….But the goodness of the reviewers sends her a good reviewing girl that made her day… **THANK YOU SO MUCH ARIES1391**! This chappy is for you! Hope you will read it!

CHAPTER TWO: Call me Yurichan

"This is what you guys have to do. You'll split up in couples to control the area here around: Lai with Rei, Gao with Kiki and the two guards together. I'll go alone to save her, you just watch my back and I don't care a bit of where you are going to go as long you stay out of my way"

Max and Takao looked at the young peasant questioningly.

"Really we are supposed to not leave master Rei alone…"

"Your problem."

Kai cut them off and ignoring the boys still trying to talk with him started his way towards the mountain. He was able to see with the corner of his eyes his friends split up as he had decided. It felt so good to win even above a prince and his stupid guards…

The slate haired founded the point from where he could control the Fire God movements and waited for the other boys to settle far from him all around the bird's place. There was no sight of the girl. He heard again the hight-pitched scream and almost fall backwards seeing enormous flaming wings spread wide in front of him. Almost…because there was someone behind him preventing him from falling.

He found himself without air coming through his lungs…because of all the fire and the hot air there, he was sure of this. At least he hoped so. He found himself totally immobilised as a strong weakness engulfed his entire being. The uneasiness started spreading in all his being from behind him, where he felt strong hands holding his now trembling frame. Who was behind him? Up there was no one, he was sure of. He had scanned the entire area while coming and he had heard no one stepping near him. How could it have been? It was possible for no one snatch him from his back. And this feeling torturing him…as he would melt in a whisper…

"You are safe, honey-boy…"

A clear voice came right above him, so he could finally tell he was actually laying in another boy's embrace. And now that he felt that, he could tell every single line of a muscled chest behind him even though both their shirt…gently lulled by the warm breath caressing his ear. Pale nude arms clenched around his waist delicately, but for some unknown reason it felt like they bounded him more than steel chains. He just wanted to lie that way forever…

A soft giggling woke Kai up from his blissful state and he quickly remembered that he had a cousin to save and that his wasn't the proper attitude for a man. He tried to free himself, but he managed just to figure out that it just wasn't his day. The two toned haired lost again his balance, so the unknown person had to tighten his grip on him. He felt a hot flush come to his face, but he wasn't able to tell if it was a product of the fire god he was searching in order to save his cousin…or another type of it.

"Don't call me that way, I can take care of myself…"

Kai's voice was just a trembling whisper as he officially defeated gently reclined his head to the side finding there soft salty flesh barely covered by a kind of fabric he wasn't able to recognize. Did this boy come from abroad? Maybe from the same place he came from? He was quite used to call Lai and Mao his cousins, but he could never forget that the blood in their veins was not only different because of the family, but also because of the nation. He was just a stranger for them…for everyone in that place. Was his blood reacting because they where linked someway?

Just a sweet laughing answered all his questions. Kai founded himself with his face tinted of a deeper shade of red and his breath fastened up without he could do something to stop that. Why this guy affected him so much? Was really because of a blood connection between them or…something more? What could exist more than have the same blood in the veins between two guys? And he had never seen his face yet.

The stranger stood up bringing with him the red eyed in a sweet embrace, so Kai understood that he had been seated on the other boy's leg the whole time. Then even the arms around him disappeared...like they had been a gentle spring breeze. Was the boy a dream? The young peasant turned quickly expecting to meet just rocks and air, but what he met was just two sapphire shining eyes looking lovingly at him. Cherry red lips curled in a smile giving life at the immaculate skin slightly reddish right on the cheeks area. Red flaming hairs shaped in two wings spread open and two rebellious bangs flowing free on his eyes made the whole boy's complexion simply perfect to Kai's view.

"It didn't look like you were…ehm…"The stranger's cheeks become even redder than Kai's as he looked down at his feet embarrassed quickly deciding to start his speech in a different way. "…bad day today for you, wasn't it?"

Being embarrassed had turned the red haired stranger a little bit more human, but Kai was sure just about one thing. That boy was too beautiful to be a common human being and what he made him feel…nobody, no girl and no boy had ever made him feel that way. His entire body was well trained and maybe it had perceived something he hadn't. Maybe he even knew what it was, because it didn't think it could be something else. It was the only thing that they he was supposed to know.

People at the village always told stories about animal gods taking the semblance of humans or having children with them, in this way they could control the livings or testing them. He had never believed in such stupid things, but legends are often used to explain what you can' still explain, so he was allowed to believe in that in this occasion. Just few points were left to the reality. Was this boy really one of them? Was he there to test him before giving back Mao? Was he there to simply kill him?

But a fire god was not supposed to have such beautiful azure eyes…So cold, but yet so comfortable. So calm, but yet so lively. If he was there to kill him, he surely would have died happy.

"You are not going to fool me around. Tell me what you are here for, fire god! Are you here to protect your partner over there? Or is it your mother?"

The stranger gave him a puzzled look, then just smiled at him.

"You should think of me being an ice god rather then a fire one. The place where I came from is all except fire. Anyway I'm not a god and I'm here just to help you saving your cousin."

The young stranger rested his hand on his hips and looked down at the other boy with what it was supposed to be a glare of challenge, but just ended as a bad copy of it. Kai folded his arms on his chest and glared suspiciously at the other boy trying to stay serious.

"How you would knew she is my cousin if you weren't a god?"

"Hearing…" The red haired indicated his own ear with his free hand, smiling at the red eyed in front of him. "I heard you arguing with your pals."

The young foreigner positioned himself behind a big rock and Kai did the same next to him. It felt so strange to be side to side with a person he didn't even know the name of, but in a way or in another he knew he could trust him.

"Since we are going to cooperate, my name is Kai. What'…"

"I knew it, honey-boy, it's quite a beautiful name." The red haired cut short the other boy making it more pleasurable to heard with one of his beautiful smiles. "Short and melodious, I like it a lot."

The comment made Kai's face almost match his eyes colour. He barely remembered that the stranger had avoided his question, but luckily for him he still did.

"Short? Mind to tell me about yours?"

Sapphire eyes lightened in malice.

"Longer than yours, hope you will like it anyway."

The red haired was going to burst out in laughing, but he was stopped by another hight pitched scream from the flaming bird. He quickly turned serious and made Kai the gesture to shut up and stay quite. Once the cry ended he went nearer to the slate haired and to be sure they were both well hidden he hided him in his embrace. Their faces just few inches apart.

"I stayed around this mountain enough to tell you that it will take not so much before she will go in search of her dinner, but it won't take her so long. We have to be prepared and act before she comes back. Anyway I don't think any frontal action is suggested since she has a great sight and strong wings that can lead her back in a minute after she saw you."

Kai heard with displeasure his companion's suggestion. First: he had always been the leader. Second: he loved frontal action.

"So, what do you suggest?"

The sapphire eyed could clearly hear the bitterness and the slight irony in Kai's tone. He expected such a reaction from the red eyed, but it had never expected it to be so painful for him to take.

"I suggest you to reach your companions, tell them to be our back up and than run to the girl from the right while I'll help you coming from the left."

The stranger's boy face turned even more paler and his luminous eyes turned a turbid cerulean tone feeling the diffidence of the young teen near him. The slate haired wasn't able to stand the other, knowing that the red haired was just trying to help him and he had hurt him. Looking aside he noticed a bigger amount of rocks between where they and his friends were. A frontal quick attack would have prevented his new companion to be caught in a fight, if it ever happened.

"I agree with you, just give me some time to reach my companions."

Kai quickly turned to see the beautiful flaming bird let her last cry before fly away. Now he could see Mao's body laying on the ground next to the bird nest. When the way was clear he ran towards the rocks planning to turn towards the nest when the way descended, so the red haired wouldn't see him.

He had been careful to not watch the other teen in the eyes before running, otherwise he was sure he wouldn't be able to avoid telling him his true plan…and reasons. Kai had always been a good liar, why with this guy was so different?

The slate haired found his way towards the rocks and then headed for the nest. Now he was quite visible, but if something happened nobody would have made it in time to help him. It was his time to show who was the real leader, the number one of all the kids. So they would finally love him. So they would finally love him at least a tiny bit. Even if he died, he would have reached his point.

Surely it would be a waste dying before get to know the real name of the red haired stranger, but at least he was safe…just like his 'cousins' and friends…the only ones he had ever had.

He had just the time to reach the girl, when a hot forceful wind reached him from behind slamming him against the bird's home. He had just the time to turn a bit to protect his cousin from the impact, and offering the exposed flesh of his arm at the sharpness of the wooden pieces the nest was made of.

Few drops of red blood drenched the ground he was laying on. All around him become dark and a hight pitched scream echoed. The fire bird was back!

Damn what's-his-name, the bird was supposed to come soon, but not so soon! Had she seen him? Next time he would have better to hear the red haired's suggestions…if a next time would ever be…

"KAI!"

A paradisiacal voice echoed in all that infernal fire, but he couldn't place it. He just knew that he would have died for that voice, which now was giving back his straight and will to live.

Mao moved a bit in his arms. He had to take her back home, she wasn't supposed to die just because he messed all the things up.

The enormous bird tried to gain back altitude in order to use gravity at her advantage against her enemy. Kai caught his chance and ran back to the rocks, where the voice guided him.

Seeing the boy running away, the bird changed her mind and let fall on them fire feathers that exploded once they reached the ground.(1)

One of them fell right behind them. Then just a big blast.

When Kai opened back his eyes he found his red haired new companion still suffering from the wounds he gained trying to protect them from the explosion.

"C'mon, run!"

The young stranger managed to indicate the rock, but he gave no sign to move in that direction. Kai looked one more time at the now-destroyed clothes that barely covered the beautiful body behind them, then he placed the sapphire eyed boy's arm around his neck, grabbed his waist with one arms and took Mao with the other.

"Don't…"

It was just what the taller red haired boy managed to say, before fainting. They reached the rocks and then went straight down the mountain followed by the other boys, who could do nothing during the previous match.

Kai stopped when they had almost reached the plan and placed Mao down. The girl was safe, but surely the bird was still searching for him. He could see her flying in circles on them, until she seemed to have had enough and went away another time searching for food.

The two toned haired boy looked at his side and saw his young companion slightly recovering. His clear sky eyes opened and smiled as they rested themselves in the deepness of Kai's mahogany eyes.

"It seems you did it. You are really great, Kai!"

His red haired beauty stood there in front of him like nothing had happened at all. Despite the big mess with his hairs and clothes, and small red-brown marks here and there, he was still the godlike boy that he saw up there on the mountain.

The other teen answered at the redheaded stare just smiling back at him as he saw him running down the slope towards the fresh grass, on which he decided to let himself fall. All of this without taking his eyes away from the slate haired teen that watched him questioning about how light-minded was his behaviour.

Steps were heard behind them, but no one cared.

"Kai? Hey, Kai, who are you looking at? And what happened…"

The red eyed boy totally ignored Rei's questions and reached calm the still smiling azure eyed.

"Don't you ever get tired of smiling that way?"

None of the group of boys understood who Kai was talking at, until the answer to Kai's question came out loud and clear.

"Never, when you are around me honey-boy."

The slate haired kept walking and seemed to accept the answer the way it was, even if the small light in his eyes gave Kai the right answer to his question. Maybe the bound that linked them was a destiny one. A sad past going towards a sadder future. Smile after you have lost everything. This was the answer those cerulean smiling orbs told him. This and hope. The hope that just having near someone who cares about you could give.

Now he knew for what reason he could live. This stranger needed his help the same way he needed him. It seemed that the fire god this time had brought good things. Maybe he will have to trust legends more often in the future.

"How you got to be there just in time to save me?"

Kai's question gained a malicious grin from his companion.

"You didn't fool me as you thought, baby. You will never fool me…no way."

Kai had now gained the red haired's side, cerulean eyes looking at him with what the young peasant would definite as pure…lust. It wasn't another word that could describe what he saw in there once his fire strained orbs met the sky ones of his friend. The same lust that was devouring him. Anyway even if he didn't like it, his friends were there, and he wasn't allowed to use that kind of word…especially about him towards another man.

The slate haired simply folded his arms and looked at Rei, hoping to break the sapphire eyed influence on him along with the eye contact.

"You see, my prince, I've founded someone even more arrogant that I am." Then his eyes were on the pale teen at his feet again. "Just bad guys are that way ya know?"

With the tip of his foot he give the red haired a small thrust on the front head, but the other boy fell dramatically as it was a more powerful thrust. Everyone stared astonished at the couple wondering since when the stoic bluenette was so friendly with someone to even joke with him, something that he had never done even with them.

"So, who is your new friend, Kai?"

Kai turned his attention to Rei. His pale cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Well…he offered to help me to save Mao, and then he saved my life from that fire god…

"We actually call her a Phoenix." Interrupted the sky eyed boy. "She is just a mythological bird, not a go…"

"Shut the fk up!"

Kai cut him short, knowing that saying to have even a single doubt that the flaming bird was a god meant prison for the next thirty years. Of course none of this group actually believed in the god thing, but the guards and Rei were supposed to be loyal to their elders, and they would be bounded to say the truth if something happened, otherwise…it would be torture. And he didn't want them to endure that.

The young prince was actually the only close friend he had, even if they were members of two different classes. In common they had the fact of being both considered different from the people around them and for this reason feared and left usually alone.

Rei pretended to have heard nothing and just kept his asking on.

"Well, he must have a name…we can't just call him the one who 'offered to help me to save Mao, and then he saved my life from that fire god…' or just 'the saviour' for short."

Kai turned to the red haired teen, who smiled at him and then threw himself back on his arms.

"You can call me Yurichan."

All the presents stared at pale boy puzzled, but they were welcomed just by one of his sweet smiles.

TBC

(1)Take this as an updated version of Dranzer's attack in G-revolution.

Kammyh: Aries reviewed! Aries reviewed!

Yuri: Stop jumping and tell me why you changed rating!

Kammyh: Because the first chappy was the only thing less rated I've ever written…

Kai: What about the others!

Kammyh: Fiuu…Fiuu…

Yuri&Kai(Crying embraced): Why always us! Well…Sniff sniff…**read and review**…Bwaaaa!


	3. talking talking lots of talking

Title: FIRE OF EMOTIONS

Author: Kammyh

Genre: Alternative Universe/Romance/Angst

Rating: R

Summary: A fire bird appears and takes Mao away. Her friends go to rescue her. Will this change the small village life? A fire haired boy appears, is he the cause of everything? How is he linked with Kai? YurixKai (TalaxKai), slash of ReiMao and male/Rei

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. If someone doesn't believe the owner thing ask Takao Aoki.

Warnings: The story contains sexual implication that could be described, so don't like DON'T READ. Mostly YAOI. That means malexmale or male/male or MaleMale as you wish. There are just slashes of heterosexual pairings. No Mao's bashings. English is not my native language (people say also Italian is not, anyway) and I'm not perfect (am I Borg/Biovolt creation?), so BE TOLERANT about mistakes and so on.

Yuri: Well it took to you rather a lot to update…especially considering the fact that this was already half written a week after posting the second…

Kam: Go and screw yourself Ivanov! I had my hang ups!

Yuri: Too bad that your hang ups are currently trying to write four chapters at the same time…anyway screw myself would be rather boring, I prefer screw Hiwatari…

Kam&Kai: …

Kai: On with the fic…stupid chapter anyway…

Kam: Thanks…

Kai: You are welcome…

CHAPTER THREE: Talking talking lots of talking

"Yurichan? What the fk is that!"

Kai glared half-questioningly and half-shocked at his young fellow seated on the grass near him, doubting that it was his real name. For sure. Surely he had added some type of suffix, but he wasn't able to recognize the suffix or understand where the real name started.

"Naaaah! Such harsh words from such a beautiful thing! Please, I'm dying!"

The red haired put dramatically a hand on his forehead performing his own death. The slate haired watched him astonished and concluded that the guy itself was lighted-minded, not just his apparent behaviour. He was just about to yell him to be serious for once, when a timid voice tried some innocent explanations.

"Maybe, you mean… Yuri Chang?"

All the attention was dragged towards the young pink haired of the group. When had she woken the fuck up?

Kai quickly revised his last actions, but he could see just the red haired teen. The red haired teen protecting him, fainting, his warm body pressed against his own when they where escaping from the mountain, his sapphire eyes opening again and smiling at him, his smile, his pale complexion contrasting the darkness of the green grass on which he was laying on, the lust shining in his eyes as he wetted his cherry red lips, the long and flawless neck so tempting, the upper part of his shoulders clearly visible since his short sleeved white shirt started covering him just from his upper arms, the small parts of his perfect and large chest that he could see through his shattered clothing, his…

…ok, let it just stop here. All this talking about the mysterious guy affected him too much for his own liking and he wasn't supposed to react this way towards another man. He wasn't supposed to…but, anyway he still did. And the fact that the young read head was currently giggling wasn't helping him in trying to control his heartbeat, nor his own breathing.

"Sorry, young lady, but that was not my surname. I'm not even Chinese!"

Soft whispers of shock started running across the small group of Chinese peasants and guards as they stared at the red haired like it was a sort of a monster. That was the first time they had ever seen someone coming from abroad and they wasn't so sure they could handle that. Of course they would never react like the other people at the village screaming in fear, but they still didn't know what to do with someone…'different'. They totally lacked of experience in this matter.

The red haired, Kai and Rei could do nothing but stare at their companions don't quite understanding what was problem with them. The slate haired was the first that decided that the better thing to do was mentally curse his friends and their reaction and…well, that the sapphire eyed was a better sight to stare at.

"So, what the fk is your damn name? And stop with jokes, lighty."

The young redhead stared puzzled at the bluenette don't quite understanding.

"Lighty?"

"Short for light-minded. Now answer."

The foreigner could do nothing but kept his staring on since he had totally forget Kai's question and answer the exact moment Kai turned again towards him. Maybe Kai was right about thinking he was a little bit 'free from care', but he actually couldn't help it with the slate haired around him. It felt wonderful just to see his smile, and that was the only thing that could make Kai laugh. Moreover it was pretty easy for him act that way when the slate haired teen was around him he had just to look at him and sanity was lost. And he would do anything to see those beautiful red orbs smiling at him…anything.

"Hey, you still in this world?"

Sapphire eyes snapped back to focus meeting a fiery pair in front of him. He smiled his sorry to Kai and register accurately how the slate haired teen angry expression melted at it changing in one of pure embarrassment.

"Your cousin got my name right, anyway. I'm Yuri. Yuri Ivanov. Chan is a suffix used in Japan. A foreign merchant back in my country was used to call me that way."

A happy yell came from Mao gaining everyone attention.

"Wow! I love it! Do you know what that suffix means?"

Yuri's heart stopped beating in his chest as his entire body stiffened. His face turned as pale as it had never been in a long time and his frame started trembling. Heck, why that girl couldn't just shut up there terrified like before? Anyway it was just a moment. Then he managed someway to get his composure back and forced a smile to the young pink haired girl.

"No, I actually don't know what he meant."

The lie was good and everyone believed him. It was just the young prince who wasn't so sure about it and the slate haired who didn't believed it for a second. Anyway both Kai and Rei were sure they would have time to question about it, they were sure of it.

"Well, anyway I hope you don't mind if we just call you Yuri."

Rei smiled friendly at the redhead gaining two calm azure eyes staring at him.

"Don't mind at all. Anyway there is no chance you can call me, since I've got to leave."

All the presents were side tracked. Rei despite being the great talker he was wasn't able to find the proper words to question the strange guy and his guards felt his agony growing deeply inside their prince. The group of teenage peasants could do nothing more that stare shocked at the news, Mao was almost crying.

All their worries were just for Kai. They had seen him smiling more in this last few minutes that in his entire life. Face flushing, joke, smiling to someone with all his heart were just things that didn't belonged to the blue-grey haired they knew. Now all of sudden their friend had turned a bit more reactive, more…alive. And all because of that silly red haired.

Not even with his family, not even with them Kai had been that way, and now the reason all that changing was going to go away.

Rei will never be able to console him because his goddamned 'status' didn't allowed him to stay with him enough time to soothe him.

Takao and Max had they 24 job of watching over Rei and if they separated from him they would have been fired. Actually even if they kept mocking the young peasant they really cared about him, and lose the job for him would be worthy…but their families to think about. Max's father had to work hard everyday but money was never enough, so his mother had been forced to go and search abroad for a good job. Takao had to help his grandfather, now seriously ill, since his father and brother had mysteriously disappeared.

Kai's village companions were out of question too. No one certainly knew what was crossing Kai's mind, but surely enough the elders back at the village would have noticed there was something strange in Kai's behaviour. If they all start fussing over their cousin they would have obligated them to talk and in a way or another they would know everything they wanted to know. Talk, befriend and feel bad for the loss of someone coming from the world outside their own meant weakness, and people who lived just of the strength of their muscles couldn't let a kid like that survive. The world outside was bad and just brought bad things and pain in the ass.

Kai was born there, so he was already mistrusted. Being caught in a situation like that would surely have caused Kai's death and his friends' torture. If the guy would stay here…Kai could have the strength to go on with his masquerade on the outside and finally completely open up with them and the other guy. They were sure of it. Things would have worked in a totally different way if Yuri would stay. If he didn't…Kai…

Soft sighs echoed near the thinking guys breaking their trail of thoughts.

"Why you have to go?"

Kai's voice was full of pure fear and distress. His friends could clearly read the terror in his scarlet wide eyes that started shining from tears. Their leader, the always cold and cold hearted boy that never show any sign of interest in anyone and never cried, even when his 'parents' were near to die, now was in the most absolute panic for a boy that he met just an hour ago.

It was happening just what Rei and the others feared worst. It was really strange seeing Kai like this…

The slate haired teen knew himself that this attitude was pretty strange for him, but he really couldn't help it. They just meet and he could barely imagine a life without that boy. Without Yuri. Yuri…such a beautiful name, he wanted repeat it over and over simply savouring the way it rolled out his lips like pure honey. Just like Yuri said about his, it was short and melodious…and he liked it a lot.

Sapphire eyes buried in those hot shining orbs totally sidetracked.

"Honey…"

It was the only thing Yuri managed to say before he felt tears come to his own eyes and something blocked his throat so he couldn't say a single word more than that. He didn't want to see that beautiful boy cry, tears just wasn't made to adorn those fiery orbs, nonetheless those perfectly immaculate cheeks. How he wanted to stay with him…eyes in eyes, more and more again.

Anyway it didn't matter what he wanted right now, because the boy was crying. Kai was crying, because of him.

The heart in his chest hurt as it had broken in thousands small pieces of crystals that destroyed his vital organs increased the pain. How he wanted to keep the young boy with him, how he wanted to see forever his reflection in those scarlet orbs. Scarlet orbs that were so fiery and burning he could read their future in there…their future if he stayed.

They just met, and yet that future seemed so appealing. No matter what would happen, no matter how hard his sister had worked to keep him alive. He loved this guy, even if he never believed in love at first sight. Everything with him would be appealing…even that. Just…

He just can't. There would be no chances for them to be actually together, even if Kai loved him back the way he wanted. Moreover those people he was running away from were searching for him and they would quickly found him and reveal to everyone else who he was, if they wouldn't understand it by themselves. Then they would torture him and kill him…and he didn't want Kai to see such a thing, to see him like that. First of all he didn't want Kai to **endure** that if…

"Yuri…please, stay with me…with us…"

Kai was still trying to gain his composure back, completely failing in the attempt. His knees weakened and he fell on the wet grass just near the red haired. Yuri got closer to him and the bicolour haired teen took his chance to take his hands in his own burying his own fiery red eyes in those clear water pools.

Yuri's eyes clouded and saddened, urging him to turn his face aside to not show his friend how he wanted to stay. And how hard it was not doing that to save both their lives. It was too late anyway, because the younger teen had already read all his emotions digging in those eyes to reach Yuri's core and rip his own near it.

"Please stay…" then he whispered to his friend's ear. "…let me decide…"

Yuri's weak will was entirely defeated with that single whisper. Kai surely didn't know about what was behind his decision, but nonetheless had managed someway to understand what the thing that mattered more to Yuri was. That proud and resolute honey boy that just fall in his arms light as a red feather on the tamed mountain. The red haired sighed his resignation and smiled sweetly at the winner, feeling he himself a winner when he saw Kai's eyes shining again, this time in pure happiness.

The group of other teens stared still at them totally shocked by Kai's strange acting but Rei and Mao, who watched happily the scene thinking about how cute they were that way together.

Kai quickly showed away his tears and stood up, offering Yuri his hand to help standing. The guy thanked the slate haired with one of his smile and accepted the offer, both a little disappointed when Yuri was up and they had to break the hold of their hands. The only sign that still marked that brief moment on them was just a faint pinky shade on their cheeks.

Rei just grinned at the strange situation between the two and planned a quite simple way to save them from more embarrassment, otherwise called 'changing subject'.

"Ok, now that everything is ok we have just to think about how get home. We are nine people and we have got just three horses. At this point not even my great mind can find a solution."

That distracted momentarily Kai's mind from the guy near him, so he could easily put it on work regularly. In what were just few seconds, it produced a simply solution that was explained in even more time.

"Well if you want to carry back home my cousins, I would be glad. If there is no problem with Yuri, we can go back walking."

Rei stared with wide open eyes at his friend.

"What! You have an idea of how is long the way to your village! Night will come soon!"

The prince's predicament made quickly Kai realise that the sun had almost completely disappeared beyond the line that separated earth and sky. A violet aura was surrounding them all, Yuri's and his own pale complexion almost shining in that uncertain light.

"Well I noticed a small forest on the way, we can rest there for the night. It's too small for have dangerous animals in there. Moreover we had taken with us…"

Kai mentally slapped himself as he noticed he had forgotten somewhere on the mountain his own bag. Lai seemed have taken the hint and quickly stole Gao's bag. He approached to his cousin and coughed softly to gain his attention.

"Take these. Gao and I don't need them, and you two will need something to eat and a hot blanket each."

Kai took the bags from Lai's grip mumbling a sort of thanks to his cousin, and then he gave one of them to the red head that took it thoughtfully. Kai's cousin had been gentle with them, why the slate hared had turned so cold around him?

"Well, thanks…ehm…"

"Lai." Sentenced the black haired teen. "The girl you saved is my sister Mao, the other two near her are our two friends. The bigger one is Gao, the little one with green hair is Kiki."

Rei had to control himself for not burst out in laughing. They had made a big deal for the boy not saying his name, and they totally forgot to tell him theirs. Anyway he also knew that Lai officially wasn't allowed to say his or his guards' names, and that he would never do something prohibited. He was surely not like Kai who couldn't care less about accepted and prohibited and just did 'what the fuck he wanted', but even the slate haired was out of question to present him since he was too captured by the redhead's charm to even think about introducing his friends. He just had to take a hold of that laughing…

"Well I'm Rei, the prince of this country, and those two with the armour are my two guards. The blond one is Max and the dark haired is Takao."

Yuri looked astonished at the raven haired prince.

"I saw you were dressed different from the others, but I would have never guessed you were a real prince. Is normal here to have your prince as a best friend?"

Rei just burst out in laughter.

"I don't care a bit about different classes and stuff like that. Kai and his cousins are great guys and I have fun when we play together."

"Yeah, and since he is the prince we sometimes can also free ourselves from working all the day in the fields."

Kai added it with a small grin on his face. Yeah, he liked have a prince as best friend as much as he hated to stay all the day hoeing, luckily for them soon the rice field will inundated 'so see ya later! So unpleasant have met you!'

Rei joined Kai in grinning as he remembered Kai's vain attempts to make himself like his work. Anyway, one thing the young prince was sure of, with Yuri around him his friend would have liked everything, even hoeing.

With a last grin, this time at Yuri, Rei made his decision.

"It's time for us to go. Mao, you will come with me in place of Kai."

Rei whistled and the three horses galloped in his direction from wherever they had hided themselves during the whole 'meeting' with the phoenix. The seven teens quickly climbed on them, waved hello to the two guys watching them and left in the direction of the small village.

"We should get going, it would take some time for us to reach the forest."

Kai started walking in the direction taken by his friends but some degrees more towards the west, Yuri quickly followed. They walked in silence for some time. Then Yuri finally decided to break it.

"Why you wanted so much me to not leave you?"

Straight, directly to the clue.

"Actually, I don't know... it was an instinctive reaction. I can't explain it to myself too. I just _knew_ that I couldn't let you go that way. We just met, and feel closer with you than I've ever been with someone else, not even Rei. Right now, I' don't know why I'm telling you so clearly how I'm feeling about you. Usually I would just tell you to go and screw yourself…actually, usually I would have never been in this sort of situation."

Yuri smiled at his companion.

"I guess that even a so long speech wouldn't have been allowed with someone else, isn't it?" Yuri saw Kai's cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. "Even your beautiful smiles…you don't show them even to you cousins."

"They are not my real cousins."

"I guessed that as much. Your eyes are shaped a little bit different, your complexions are too bright and pale, plus your build is too 'solid' even if you are the thinnest Russian I've ever seen."

Kai's red eyes stared in pure shock at Yuri's peaceful ones.

"Russian?"

Sapphire questioning eyes fixed on him.

"Aren't you? Is difficult I saw this wrong, I can easily tell if someone came from my place. Hadn't you foster parents told you something about that?"

Kai watched away from Yuri's eyes and focused back on the road in front of him.

"Nobody has ever tried to tell me that I wasn't one of them, but I had figured that out by myself. Anyway I guess not even my foster parents knew which place I belong to."

"Nobody knows which place do we belong to, but it shouldn't be this way for the place where your parents came from."

Sadness fell on Kai's pretty face as he considered what his friend has told you. Now that he is putting his mind at what was happening Yuri wasn't so lighty after all.

"Well Lai's aunt, my foster mother, told me once that two people came to them carrying a little child. The man had been shoot and the same night they arrived he died. The woman had been exhausted for the long trip they had to endure and she was starving since she had given everything they had to the child…her stomach couldn't receive something anymore. She died too, but managed to ask them to keep the child with them. So they did."

"Were you…that child?"

A small nod and Kai's sad expression answered him.

"I remember something my sister told me. She said that when I was two, some people tried to rebel against tzar's new politics and the rebellion was hardly repressed. My father was killed and a friend of him was shot, but he managed to take his wife and son and escape from Russia and its secret police. Nobody has ever heard something about him anymore, but then again all the other rebels had been killed, in a way or another, so it wouldn't be possible to keep contacts with him."

Kai stared totally shocked at Yuri's serious expression.

"You mean that you think…"

"Exactly. Do you know at what age you ended here? We could make confrontation. I'm seventeen, by the way."

"Well, I'm sixteen and I was one when I came here."

"It looks like they match. So, please to meet you Mr. Kai Hiwatari."

Yuri grinned and smiled widely at his companion, who stared at him completely with really big big surprised crimson eyes. The slate haired had guessed that the red haired would gave him some chances to rebuild his past, but surely he had never imagine that he would have told him his own surname and the story of how his parents got in China. It was beyond his own imagination. Too great for it to be true…

"How you know that I'm really the son of that friend of your father's?"

Yuri smiled widely.

"Well my sis loved children even when she was young. She was often asked for babysitting and she loved tell me about them and especially about how cute was the son of our father's disappeared friend, how bright his red eyes were, how was strange to see a kid with light blue hair on the front and dark grey on the back and how she was worried for the disappear of a poor one year old child. I mean, if that's not you I swear I'll cut my hair!"

Kai listened to his friend's speech seriously, but when the red haired proposed to cut his hair the image of a Buddhist priest-like Yuri crossed the slate haired teen's mind and he burst out in laughing. Seeing Kai so joyful cheered the older boy up, so he joined happily his companion in laughing.

That way they reached the forest and were both happy to see that there was a small river crossing it. They had just the time to find some wood and light up a fire that the night came in all his darkness and coldness.

TBC

LOTS OF THANKS TO:

**_aries1391_**

_**WhiteTigress666**_

**_too-lazy-to-sign-in_** (Mao is not my fav chara too, but still I need her in this ficcy even if she isn't so important in here, anyway, who knows, maybe in one chap your wish will find a way…)

Kai: Gods, that was stupid…

Kam: What?

Kai: Everything, especially my story…was so cliché…

Kam: Well it impressed Yuri, isn't it?

Kai: Well yes, but still…

Kam: So stop questioning!

Yuri: Hey, what's happening? You saw how cliché…

Kam: IVANOV!

Yuri&Kai: Chappy sucks, anyway please **Read&Review**!


End file.
